pradheepfandomcom-20200216-history
Jwong
Jwong is a playable ally in Pradheep and Pradheep 2. Profile Early Life Jwong (full name: Justin Wong) was born in an unknown year somewhere in Oviedo. An incredibly bright and diligent child, Jwong was not raised in the kindest of households. His remarkable intelligence, however, led him to being discovered directly by the rulers of the Kingdom of Live Oak, who immediately enrolled him in the highest-quality of school the kingdom could offer. It is here that he would make acquaintance with heir to the throne Ellie. In addition to his scholarly studies, Jwong would also be trained in the arts of covert operations and combat, something his quiet nature suited well. Pre-War Shortly after Ellie ascended to the throne, she recruited Jwong to be her Spymaster, knowing that he was the most knowledgeable for the job. He would soon also become one of Ellie's most trusted friends and confidants, with a promise to take her secrets to the grave. The Greystone War Upon hearing of Colton's engagement to Lauren, Jwong was tasked by Ellie to infiltrate the Greystone Empire and leak any intel back to Live Oak. Jwong managed to gain a considerable amount of useful information, largely from Sam M and Pooler, though his deceit was ultimately discovered by Colton, and he was jailed for espionage. Jwong was later rescued by Pradheep's party, who swiftly defeated Sam M and the other Greystone soldiers stationed at the fortress. He then joined the party for the remainder of the war. Post-War Jwong would resume his role as Spymaster for the newly established Continental Oviedo Empire, though a lack of conflict outside of isolated border disputes and gang activity meant that he was mostly confined to Ellie's castle. Here, Jwong would bear witness to Ellie's growing hunger for conquest. Civil War and Defection When Ellie's castle was set ablaze, Jwong warned Ellie of the fire and helped evacuate the castle, noting that the source of the fire was from Pradheep's quarters, was did not appear to be an accident. Jwong led the search for bodies and survivors in the rubble of the castle. After finding the corpse of Prince Paul, he quietly informed his friends to leave, as he was worried about a possibly violent response from Ellie. More TBD. Cosmic Preparations With the United Kingdom of Oviedo now set up as the continent's new government, Jwong took it upon himself to consider ways that those outside of Oviedo might seek to attack. Recruiting a handful of experts and specialists from across the continent, Jwong created P.H.O.R.C.E Field. Sarah, privy to Jwong's actions, informed him of Colton's search for the Infinity Cartridges, and suggested he use P.H.O.R.C.E Field's resources to locate them. With Sarah's help, Jwong was able to uncover the Meme Cartridge, the Social Anxiety Cartridge, and the Tesla cartridge. After extensively digging through Colton's personal archives, he learned that Colton had secretly inserted the Diabetes Cartridge into Mike. Soon after this, he chose to entrust the Social Anxiety Cartridge to Jason, hoping he could study it further and use its powers for good. Additionally, he, Jason, and Sarah collectively decided to give the Meme cartridge to Jonathan, knowing that is brothel was well-protected and kept a low profile. When Jwong heard of Adam's journey to the Loli Dimension, he gave Adam the Tesla Cartridge under the condition that he leave it in the Loli Dimension. Return of Colton TBD. Personality Write the second section of your page here. In-game Quotes Etymology Justin is an anglicized form of the Latin given name Justinus, a derivative of Justus, meaning "just", "fair", or "righteous" Trivia Gallery Category:Characters